Our Rainy Days
by Da Cinvia
Summary: Saat hujan turun, di situlah keajaiban datang. Kenapa? Karena hanya saat hujanlah Hinata bisa bertemu dengan Naruto. Sekalipun mereka sangat ingin, saling merindukan, tanpa setetes air dari langit, menatap muka satu sama lain pun terasa sangat mustahil. Memang keajaiban, keajaiban yang aneh. Padahal, mereka masih berada dalam lingkup satu kota. Hanya saja …
1. Chapter 1

**Our Rainy Days**

 **Disclaimaer: Masashi Khisimoto**

 **NaruHina Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mendung mengepul di angkasa. Langit menggelap menutupi sinar mentari yang mengintip dari ufuk timur. Suhu udara turun dengan drastis. Tetes demi tetes air pun jatuh membasahi permukaan bumi. Nada damai rintik hujan mengalun lembut menylimuti seluruh kota kecil Konoha. Ketenangan di awal hari terusik sudah, hujan pertama selalu menjadi hal yang efektif untuk mengeluarkan orang-orang dari alam mimpi.

Jarum pendek jam masih enggan menunjuk angka enam. Tak seorang pun ingin menghabiskan waktu di luar sepagi ini, sekalipun mereka tak bisa berlama-lama memejamkan mata. Selimut masih menjadi benda paling favorit tentu saja. Tapi, belum tentu semua orang dalam lingkup sebuah kota akan setuju pada satu peryataan itu. Karena semua itu tidak berlaku bagi gadis kecil yang berdiri di tepi danau itu. Gadis itu berdiri tegak seperti menentang seluruh kodrat alam, atau kota kecil ini. Malahan, dia sudah terlihat mematung di sana cukup lama.

Gadis itu menengadah ke langit, menngulurkan tangannya keluar dari naungan payung merah kecil yang menjaga tubuhnya tetap kering. Sorot matanya memandang jauh ke awan. Rintik-rintik air masih terus tercurah deras. Gadis itu sungguh tak sabar menanti redanya air hujan, walau dia sendiri sama sekali tak membenci rahmat Tuhan yang satu ini. Hanya saja ... untuk suatu alasan, ia tak bosan-bosannya menghitunng tetes air yang mengenai jemari mungilnya.

Suara hujan turun, terdengar seperti musik di telinganya. Dia pun bersenandung kecil di tengah suara gemercik air. Sebenarnya dia tak membenci hujan, tidak sama sekali, bahkan dia menyukainya. Lalu untuk apa dia mengharapkan hujan? Bahkan ia tak terlihat sangat sibuk sekarang. Dia hanya menunggu sesuatu selepas hujan.

Apa itu? Pelangi? Genangan air? Ah, ia akan melihatnya sendiri nanti, mungkin.

Dari seragam sekolah baru yang dipakainya, semua orang bisa tahu namanya. Hyuga Hinata, itulah yang tertulis di _name-tag_ seragamnya. Sendirian berdiri dengan sebuah payung di tepi danau, tentu saja dia punya suatu tujuan yang lebih penting daripada pelangi atau genangan air—yang benar saja. Dia mengabaikan selimut yang merayunya pagi-pagi buta. Membungkam alarm, bahkan mulut adiknya sendiri pun ia abaikan. Tentu saja upacara penyambutan murid baru itu penting, tapi ada yang lebih penting dari itu baginya. Buktinya saja dia memilih berdiri di sini dahulu, bukannya menapaki jalanan yang akan menuntunnya ke sekolah barunya. Tapi sekali lagi, dia punya tujuan.

Hinata kembali menyembunyikan tangan mungilnya ke balik payung. Dia merasa lebih baik jika berjalan sebentar menapaki tepi danau sambil menatap cipratan air danau yang beradu dengan hujan. Langkah kaki pendeknya tak bertahan lama. Saat mata lebar beriris batu bulan itu menangkap intensitas hujan yang mulai mereda, dia berhenti dengan senyum yang mengembang lebar. Dia menangkap sebuah bayangan di ujung tepi danau lain.

Kota kecil Konoha terletak di daerah pegunungan. Dengan dikelilingi oleh hutan-hutan lebat dan perkebunan yang subur, kota kecil ini memang tak dapat meninggalkan nuansa pedesaannya, dari sudut pandang yang lain malah terlihat seperti daerah yang terpencil. Untuk keluar atau meninggalkan kota ini pun harus diakses melalui jalur aspal saja. Jalannya pun berliku-liku menuruti bentuk alam yang curam. Kereta tak bisa diakses langsung dari kota, otomatis bus-lah yang menjadi transportasi umum favorit di sini.

Tepat di ujung selatan kota, ada dua danau di sana. Satu danau terletak berjauhan dengan yang lain. Ukuran keduanya pun berbeda jauh. Danau yang lebih dekat dengan pemukiman memiliki diameter yang jauh lebih luas, kabut yang ada di sekitarnya pun lebih tebal. Konon kataya danau yang luas itu—tempat berdirinya Hinata sekarang—tercipta akibat tubrukan meteor di masa lalu. Banyak yang percaya, walau belum ada bukti ilmiah yang pernah berkata demikian. Kepercayaan dan mitos-mitos kuno masih kental di sana, memang nuansa pedesaan tidak benar-benar hilang dari kota ini, khususnya dari pemukiman dekat danau.

Hinata sendiri sudah menetap di sini selama 15 tahun, umurnya saat ini. Hidup di sekitaran danau membuatnya tak merasa asing lagi ataupun takut jika berada di sini sendirian, bahkan saat masih pagi-pagi buta sekalipun. Dan hidup di lingkungan yang saat ini ia pijaki membuatnya sangat bersyukur. Bukan apa-appa, Konoha adalah kota yang indah. Sekalipun terlihat terpencil, kota ini adalah salah satu destinasi wisata yang cukup terkenal. Di Konoha banyak berdiri villa-villa megah, bentang alamnya pun cukup menjual, termasuk dua danau di dalamnya. Perbukitan yang sejuk, ladang-ladang luas, perkebunan yang makmur, juga danau yang mempesona. Biasanya di awal musim penghujan begini sangat banyak wisatawan yang berkunjung.

Dan itulah waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Hinata.

Dia menunggu musim hujan datang setiap tahun. Dia menunggu wisatawan-widatawan itu berkunjung. Di antara banyak wisatawan yang datang, ada satu orang yang selalu membuatnya tak pernah bosan untuk menunggu. Bahkan, Hinata selalu tak sabar menemui seseorang itu.

Sejak kecil Hinata adalah gadis pendiam, bisa dibilang dia jauh dari kata aktif layaknya anak-anak yang lain. Dia terlalu pendiam untuk dibilanng manis atau penurut. Itu membuatnya susah bergaul dan menjalani hari bersama temannya. Lagi pula, temannya itu sedikit. Ditambah lagi, dia punya kelainan jantung lemah. Lengkap sudah, praktis dia menjadi seorang pendiam dan suka menyendiri.

Mengetahui punya kelainan jantung yang tidak normal, membuat anak sebayanya pun bertambah enggan berteman dengannya karena dianggap merepotkan dan menjadi beban. Apalagi saat tiba-tiba jantungnya mengalami gangguan di tengah bermain, Hinata mengerti kenapa anak-anak lain tak begitu nyaman saat di dekatnya. Masa kecil yang sulit. Akibatnya, selama memasuki masa sekolah pun dia tidak bisa menghilangkan sifat suka menyendirinya,. Hingga dalam tingkat sekolah dasar dan menengah pertama dia hanya bisa membuat pertemanan dengan beberapa anak saja. Bisa dihitung jari, satu tangan pun cukup.

Hidup dan menetap di dekat danau membuatnya semakin akrab dengan tempat ini. Saat temannya ada kegiatan klub di sekolah, dia kesini. Saat temannya sibuk dengan teman yang lain, dia kesini. Namun sesekali dia juga pernah menghabiskan waktu bersama di sini dengan mereka. Hanya sekali atau dua kali, Hinata pun tak ingat. Yang jelas, dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu sendiri di tepi danau ini sendiri. Jernihnya air selalu membuat pikiran ikut terasa jernih. Dia pun jadi sangat menyukai tempat ini.

Pernah ia mengalami suatu peristiwa yang makin membuatnya erat dengan danau luas ini. Saat itu adiknya masih sangat kecil. Karena gemas dengan kelakuan lucu adiknya, Hinata mencoba untuk pertama kali menggendongnya. Bukan hanya pendiam, fisiknya juga ternyata lemah. Dia menjatuhkan adiknya hingga harus dirawat di rumah sakit untuk beberapa hari. Ayahnya marah besar dan lebih memilih menemani adiknya dan seperti menelantarkannya sendirian. Tentu saja, Hinata yang baru duduk di sekolah dasar merasa sangat sedih karena itu.

Saat hujan mengguyur di siang hari, dengan membawa payung yang terlalu besar dia pergi ke tempat favoritnya sendirian. Di tengah suara guyuran hujan dia menangis keras menyesali kecerobohannya. Tak ada teman yang menghiburnya. Hanya ada hujan, payung kebesarannya, dan juga danau yang membentang luas di hadapannya. Hinata kecil benar-benar merasa kecil dan kesepian, tanpa seorang pun. Lalu, dari sanalah alasan kenapa dia selalu menunggu datangnya musim hujan muncul.

Seorang anak kecil tiba-tiba datang menepuk pundaknya. Anak laki-laki dengan bola mata yang cerah, jernih seperti danau favoritnya. Dengan pandangan teduh anak itu tersenyum lebar. Seketika tubuhnya bergetar, aura di sekelilingnya tiba-tiba hidup. Senyuman itu membawa sejuta alasan yang tak bisa dimengerti yang membuat Hinata kecil ikut tersenyum. Dia benar-benar tidak merasa sendiri lagi.

Anak itu mampu menghibur Hinata dengan mudah. Mereka mengobrol tentang banyak hal walau baru pertama kali bertemu. Obrolan polos pun bisa lolos begitu saja dari mulut Hinata. Mereka akrab dengan mudah. Obrolan siang itu pun terasa berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Hingga hujan reda dan langit menguning, mereka akhirnya berpisah di tepi danau itu juga.

Setelah hari itu, selepas hujan selanjutnya mereka selalu bertemu di tempat yang sama. Membicarakan lebih banyak hal lagi. Bermain layaknya teman. Dan melakukan keasyikan lainnya berdua. Sampai pengujung musim hujan, hampir setiap hari mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama selepas hujan reda. Selalu seperti itu hingga pergantian musim tiba. Saat tak pernah ada hujan yang mengguyur kota, Hinata tak bisa bertemu dengan anak itu lagi. Anak itu seperti hilang bersama hujan. Hinata pun menjulukinya sebagai Teman Hujan.

Namun, pertemanan keduanya tak cukup sampai di situ saja. Di musim hujan tahun-tahun berikutnya mereka selalu bertemu seperti dulu. Menghabiskan waktu tanpa banyak bertanya. Setiap bertemu, Hinata seolah lupa untuk bertanya tentang latar belakang anak itu. Umur, tempat tinggal, sekolah, bahkan nama, tak sekali pun Hinata ingat untuk bertanya semua itu. Sampai lewat beberapa musim pun Hinata tak pernah mengetahui informasi pribadi dari teman hujannya itu, begitu juga sebaliknya. Meski begitu Hinata tidak keberatan. Dia hanya menikmati waktu-waktu yang dihabiskan bersama teman hujannya itu.

Pertemanan aneh itu berjalan hingga sekarang. Hanya di musim penghujan saja mereka bisa bertemu. Sekarang, menginjak remaja, Hinata jadi mengerti mengapa mereka hanya bisa bertemu sekali dalam setahun. Mungkin saja teman bermata biru lautnya itu adalah salah satu dari wisatawan yang rutin berkunjung ke kota ini setiap tahun. Ya, itu hanya dugaannya saja. Dugaan yang kuat.

Dan entah mengapa Hinata selalu merasa tak sabar menantikan hari ini. Mereka tak pernah berjanji dengan pasti bahwa mereka akan bertemu lagi. Hanya sekadar ucapan "sampai jumpa" di setiap akhir pertemuan, dan Hinata percaya bahwa itu akan terjadi. Hujan pertama yang turun di tahun ini pun disambut dengan sangat girang olehnya. Tak nafsu makan sampai susah tidur, hari pertama masuk sekolah menengah atas bahkan sempat terlupakan. Akhirnya di sinilah ia berdiri.

Hujan perlahan reda. Pohon-pohon di sekitar danau tampak segar dengan daun-daun hijaunya. Jejak awan kelam di langit memudar. Silau remang-remang menerobos dari ufuk timur. Hinata menatap langit dengan mata menyipit. Tiba-tiba angin bertiup cukup kencang menyapu permukaan danau. Pemandangan yang indah. Bola mata Hinata bergerak lincah mengamati sekiar.

" _Kita akan bertemu lagi, kan?"_

" _Tentu saja. Tahun depan aku akan ke sini lagi, juga tahun-tahun berikutnya."_

" _Kau mau berjanji?"_

" _Um ... tidak, deh. Tapi jika kau ingin aku datang lagi, maka kau juga arus datang. Dengan begitu, aku pasti ke sini lagi, kok. Sampai jumpa!"_

Dan kata-kata itu semakin terngiang di kepala Hinata. Ah, kenangan setahun yang lalu.

Angin kencang kembali datang, menyibak poninya dan menerbangkan payung tanpa ia sadari. Payung kecil itu melambung tinggi. Hinata hanya bisa memandangi warnanya yang kontras dengan langit tanpa bisa meraihnya kembali. Payung itu terbang cukup jauh. Hanya bertahan beberapa detik, lalu jatuh di samping kaki seseorang.

Sekujur tubuh Hinata tiba-tiba menegang.

Hinata sadari kali ini jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih kencang. Udara dingin tak mampu mencegah dahinya berkeringat. Napasnya tercekat, bola matanya melebar bulat dengan cepat. Rasanya ingin meneriakkan sepenggal kalimat, namun ia bingung memilih kata acak yang ada di dalam benaknya Fungsi kognitifnya benar-benar kacau.. Akhirnya ia hanya diam menunggu waktu mengalir menghampirinya.

Teman Hujan sudah di sini.

Di sana seseorang sedang melempar senyum ke arahnya. Orang itu, Teman Hujan yang ia tunggu, entah kenapa terlihat sangat berbeda dengan orang yang ia temui setahun lalu. Tampak lebih tinggi, lebih dewasa dengan rambut yang lebih panjang melambai-lambai bersama angin. Badanya tegap tinggi. Sungguh berbeda dengan setelan seragam sekolah yang rapi. Untuk saat ini, dari kejauhan, hanya pandangan hangat biru lautnya saja yang tampak tak berubah di mata Hinata.

Mereka berdua saling mendekat. Tubuh Hinata masih terasa agak kaku, ia sedikit menyeret kaki untuk ikut menyambut si Teman Hujan. Walau begitu, sang waktu sudah mengalir ke dunia Hinata lagi. Perlahan dan pasti mereka akhirnya saling berhadapan. Teman Hujan menyerahkan payung Hinata kembali. Detik-detik itu Hinata terus mendapat senyuman hangat hingga membuat dadanya bergejolak aneh.

Dia sangat senang bertemu Teman Hujan kembali. Hanya itu, ia pikir. Hanya saja, kelakuannya pagi ini terasa sangat berbeda dengan sebelum-sebelumnya. bahkan masih terasa aneh di dalam dadanya, hingga membuatnya tanpa sadar memalingkan badan dan tersipu. Apa-apaan ini, teriak Hinata di dalam hati.

"Anu, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya si Teman Hujan.

"A-ah, iya. Terima kasih," jawab Hinata tetap mempertahankan posisinya, ia kesulitan untuk kembali berhadapan dengan si Teman Hujan.

"Sama-sama," ucap Teman Hujan. "Sudah lama tidak berjumpa, ya ... dulu kubilang pasti bertemu lagi nanti, dan itu benar adanya. Ah, aku rindu saat-saat seperti ini. Tapi di sini lumayan dingin juga, ya? Hehe." Teman Hujan selalu saja cerewet.

Hinata harus mengontrol napas terlebih dahulu, atau dia akan terlihat bodoh saat berbicara nanti. Meskipun begitu, dia masih saja belum siap menoleh belakang. Habisnya wajah Teman Hujan sudah sangat-sangat berbeda dari yang ia ingat. Jadi membuatnya gugup. Sangat gugup.

"Um ya. Apa kau sudah lama di sini?" akhirnya mulut Hinata bersuara juga.

"Tidak juga," jawab Teman Hujan. "Hari ini aku bangun pagi dan mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk keperluan sekolah. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, hari ini hari pertama aku masuk SMA, lho. Yah, tidak ada salahnya kalau mampir ke sini dulu dan bertemu denganmu sebelum berangkat ke sekolah."

Kali ini Hinata berbalik dengan cepat. Bukan karena rasa gugupnya yang sudah hilang, ia hanya takut jika salah dengar. Dan ia memandangi Teman Hujan dari atas sampai ke bawah dengan teliti. Teman Hujan yang tak mengerti pun melempar tatapn bingung. Ternyata memang benar, Teman Hujan terlihat sangat berbeda dengan seragamn sekolah. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Hinata heran sekarang. Ia merasa seragam yang dikenakan Teman Hujan sangat familiar dengannya.

Eh, bukannya itu seragam sekolah Konoha High School? Itu kan sekolah yang akan Hinata masuki untuk tiga tahun kedepan. Jadi, apa itu artinya Hinata akan satu sekolah dengan Teman Hujan? Itu artinya mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dari sebelumnya, kan? Tapi, kenapa bisa?

Ia syok sekarang. Begitu pula dengan Teman Hujan saat menyadari apa yang membuat Hinata berbalik cepat. Mereka terdiam saling mencerna keadaan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dalam pikiran Hinata, bukankah seharusnya Teman Hujan bukan penduduk kota kecil ini. Mungkin saja ia tak pernah tau atau bertemu dengan Teman Hujan selain di waktu dan tempat yang sama selama bertahun-tahun, tapi itu tidak mungkin.

Yang benar saja, Hinata membekap mulut saat ini. Mukanya semakin memerah. Pikirannya berkelana terlalu jauh saat ini. Dadanya pun terasa ingin meledak saja.

"Um ... aku tidak pernah menyangka kita akan satu sekolah," ucap Teman Hujan ragu, suaranya bahkan masih terasa kental dengan rasa syok.

"A-aku juga. Ta-tapi kan ..."

Hinata semakin pusing. Dia mendongak, menatap wajah Teman Hujan yang sangat dekat dengannya. Mata biru laut itu benar-benar hangat. Lalu tersenyum ... senyumnya seakan membuat Hinata tebang melayang-layang. Dia tambah bingung lagi. Bahkan ia merasa sangat ingin bertemu sejak jauh-jauh hari, tapi saat bertemu malah jadi begini?

Ada perasaan yang menyembul keluar ingin meledak.

"Benar juga, ya. Kupikir aku jauh lebih tua darimu. Ternyata kau akan jadi _senpai_ -ku nanti. Hahaha, sungguh tidak terduka," ucap Teman Hujan tanpa menyadari keadaan Hinata,

"Bu-bukan itu. A-aku juga ..."

"Memang, sih, kita hanya bertemu setahun sekali, jadinya aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu. Padahal dulu aku selalu bertingkah seperti yang lebih tua darimu. Maaf, ya."

"Bukan ... bu-bukan itu." Hinata kembali memalingkan wajah. Mulutnya terlalu susah untuk digerakkan, sih.

"Tapi bukan itu yang membuatku agak kaget, sih," ucap Teman Hujan sambil mengedarkan pandangan.

Angin kembali bertiup menggelitik tengkuk. Danau terhampar luas mulai terselimuti oleh kabut. Kabut yang selalu datang setiap mereka bertemu. Kenapa ia baru ingat sekarang? Hinata perlahan mendongak karena menyadari Teman Hujan yang tak lagi kunjung bicara. Ia mengamati wajah Teman Hujan dengan hati-hati, ia bahkan sampai mengamati rambut pirang yang terkena embun air itu.

Mereka pun saling menatap.

Ya, kenapa ia baru ingat tentang pertanyaan ini?

"Bukankah kau bukan orang sini/kau tinggal di sini?"

Ya, kenapa juga mereka harus mengucapkan pertanyaan yang serupa itu bersamaan? Sudah tentu jawabannya tidak, bukan? Tentu saja bukan. Mereka tahu itu ... ya, setidaknya sampai mereka saling melempar ekspresi keterkejutan.

 **Bersambung ...**

Yo~ senang berjumpa lagi. Yah, sebenarnya saya author pasca hiatus di sini. Nggak ingat? Ya sama kalo gitu, saya juga nggak ingat kapan terakhir kali publish cerita di sini XD apalagi pake nama baru ... Hobi banget emang ganti nama akun :D

Ya, itu aja sih. Semoga bisa update kilat. Eh jangan pake kata kilat deh, jari-jari saya tergolong lelet XD

Terima kasihan, see ya~


	2. Chapter 2

Bagaimana orang-orang menyebutnya, ya? Harapan tak seindah kenyataan? Ah sial, Hinata terpaksa mengakuinya.

Tentu saja, bertemu dengan Teman Hujan untuk melepas rindu adalah angan-angan yang menyenangkan. Hanya saja, untuk beberapa alasan keadaan mulai berbelok ke arah yang tidak semestinya. Maksudnya, perasaan yang Hinata rasakan saat di dekat Teman Hujan. Entah apa umumnya itu disebut, yang jelas itu sangat bertentangan dengan ekspektasi polos Hinata jauh-jauh hari.

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, memang mungkin ada hubungannya dengan isi kepalanya sebelum ini, yang mana dia selalu bingung meletakkan wajah Teman Hujan ke sudut otak yang mana.

Wajah Teman Hujan terus berseliweran nakal di benaknya.

Bukan hanya itu, Hinata juga harus menelan pil pahit untuk kedua kalinya pagi ini. Kehidupan sekolah yang harusnya aman dan damai dalam benaknya harus terusik lantaran keteledorannya mengatur waktu. Dia terlambat dengan beberapa siswa yang lain. Terlihat jelas di antara tersangka pelanggaran kedisplinan ini Hinata-lah yang memiliki muka paling polos. Yang lain-lain ... entahlah, Hinata benar-benar tertekan berada di sekeliling mereka.

Upacara penerimaan siswa baru harusnya dimulai jam tujuh pagi. Dan, sungguh mulianya Hinata datang jam delapan pagi. Di depan panggar, para senior sudah memberi tatapan sinis. Memang diperbolehkan masuk, walau hanya bisa mengikuti beberapa bagian dalam upacara, namun Hinata dan murid baru lain yang terlambat diwajibkan berkumpul lagi setelah upacara selesai. Hinata dengar senior di sini memang sungguh tega kepada adik kelas.

Membersihkan aula tempat diadakannya upacara adalah hukuman pembuka. Aula luas ini harus segera dibersihkan maksimal dalam waktu satu jam. Sungguh tega, karena jika dihitung, Hinata hanya mendapati sembilan anak laki-laki dan dua anak perempuan termasuk dirinya sendiri yang terseret dalam hukuman merepotkan ini. Karena itulah ia benar-benar tertekan kali ini, dua anak perempuan termasuk dirinya jadi pemandangan yang unik sekaligus menyejukkan—mungkin—bagi anak laki-laki di sini. Dia harus membuat sekutu dengan satu-satunya cewek berambut pink di sini.

"Ano ..."

"Sakura Haruno. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Gadis pink itu memperkenalkan diri seraya mengulurkan tangan.

Hinata gelagapan, bahkan ia harus mempersiapkan seluruh keberaniannya untuk mendekati dan menyapa gadis ini. Belum sampai kalimat pertamanya keluar, gadis pink itu malah sudah memperkenalkan diri duluan. Dengan senyuman, dan tatapan mata yang tak canggung sama sekali. Ia mungkin harus bersyukur kali ini.

"Hinata, Hinata Hyuga. Senang berkenalan denganmu juga," ucapnya agak ragu.

"Hinata? Itu nama yang indah. Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu."

"Eh? Um ... benarkah?"

"Maybe. Aku yakin pernah melihatnya di suatu novel. Rainbow Song atau Rainbow of Love atau apalah itu. Oh, atau kurasa itu film. Ah, lupakan. Yang jelas itu nama yang bagus. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Gadis pink bernama Sakura itu tersenyum lembut dan menjabat tangan Hinata cepat, menggerakkannya ke atas dan bawah dengan senang. Kalau boleh menilainya, Hinata tahu bahwa Sakura adalah anak yang supel dan aktif. Sakura, nama itu pun terdengar cocok dengan aura lembut dan ceria yang dirasakan Hinata saat ini. Tampaknya Sakura memang berlawanan dengan sifat Hinata. Meski begitu, ia berharap mereka bisa berteman baik kedepannya.

Tak apa kan, mengharapkan sesuatu seperti itu walau baru saling kenal?

"Hey, dua cewek di sana! Sudah ngerumpinya? Di sini ada sampah sedang menunggu kalian, lho!" teriak salah satu senior yang menghukum mereka.

Keduanya terpaksa untuk menoleh dan segera bergegas. Muka senior itu entah dibuat-buat ataupun alami menyeramkan, membuat mereka khususnya Hinata semakin tidak betah berlama-lama di sini. Hinata ingin menyalahkan seseorang, atau sesuatu. Tapi saat ia melirik Sakura, wajah gadis itu tak sedikit pun terlihat mengeluh, membuatnya juga menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran sumbang yang menyangkut di pikirannya. Tak perlu menyalahkan apapun, batinnya kali ini.

"Ini pasti akan melelahkan, ya?" ucap Sakura.

"Y-ya, aku pikir juga begitu ..."

"Andai saja aku tidak melihat nenek-nenek sedang membawa belanjaan tadi, pasti aku tidak akan terlambat. Tapi ya sudah, deh. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Lagi pula, kasihan juga kalau membiarkan nenek tadi membawanya sendiri," celoteh Sakura.

"Eh ...? Haruno-san, kamu baik sekali ..."

"Eh, bukan apa-apa, kok. Tidak usah memujinya, aku jadi malu. Anyway, kau bisa memanggilku Sakura saja kalau kau mau, tidak usah pakai '-san', ya?"

"Sakura? Tapi apa tidak apa-apa?"

"It's okay. Sakura-chan malah lebih baik kok, Hinata-chan."

"Sakura ... –chan?"

"Huum," Sakura mengangguk senang. "Itu terdengar bagus."

Jujur saja, baru kali pertama Hinata bertemu dengan orang sesupel ini. Sebelumnya, ia pernah bertemu dengan Teman Hujan. Tapi ia rasa keduanya ada di level yang berbeda. Dia bahkan langsung bisa memanggilnya Sakura dengan embel-embel 'chan', sedangkan Teman Hujan ... astaga! Dia lupa lagi untuk menanyakan namanya tadi. Benar-benar terasa janggal.

"By the way, kok bisa terlambat?" tanya Sakura.

"Siapa? Aku?"

"Tentu saja."

Ah, Hinata terpaksa mengingat lagi kejadian yang tadi. Sialnya saat mengingat ekspektasimu hancur lebur karena hal yang tak bisa dimengerti. Tapi bagaimana lagi, Sakura sudah bertanya, tak ada salahnya juga bercerita—anggap saja—sekaligus curhat. Hinata pun menjalani hukuman dengan sampah-sampah sisa upacara penyambutan sambil bercerita asyik dengan Sakura. Hukuman yang terlihat sangat merepotkan jadi tidak terasa saat mereka menalaninya dengan santai berdua.

Mungkin ini kali kedua, Hinata berteman dan akrab dengan orang asing melalui cara yang tidak biasa. Sebenarnya, setiap pertemanan itu memang datang dengan tiba-tiba. Tak usah kau cari, kau hanya perlu membuka diri. Setidaknya, biarlah Hinata mengerti hal itu sedikit demi sedikit.

"Yah, jadi begini ..."

 **Our Rainy Days**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **NaruHina Fanficton**

.

.

.

.

.

"Bukankah kau bukan orang sini?"

"Kau tinggal di sini?"

Ekspresi heran saling dilemparkan. Teman Hujan mengedipkan mata berkali-kali. Dahinya berkerut, mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Lalu, ia berbalik sambil tertawa.

"E-eeeeh!?" Hinata yang baru sadar dari dampak percakapan ini mulai bereaksi. Melihat Teman Hujan tertawa, dia pun semakin kebingungan. Pertama, untuk apa Teman Hujan tertawa? Kedua, kenapa Teman Hujan terlihat mempesona saat tertawa lepas, sih? Eh? Apa?

Hinata menggeleng.

"Ka-kalau begitu ... harusnya ... harusnya kita—"

"Satu kota!" potong Teman Hujan sambil menunjuk Hinata seperti telah memecahkan sebuah misteri besar. Ya, sebenarnya ini bisa juga disebut misteri yang cukup besar, paling tidak untuk mereka berdua. Tapi tidak sebesar itu jika mereka bersedia membuka setiap kemungkinan di dalam kepala. Jadi, sebenarnya ini misteri yang cukup kecil.

Baiklah, katakan saja satu misteri kecil telah terkuak. Namun, bukan berarti itu berdampak baik bagi kepala Hinata. Dia justru semakin bingung. Sederet tanda tanya yang lain malah menyerang benaknya dengan tiba-tiba. Seketika suasana kembali senyap ditelan ketidaktahuan keduanya.

"Uhum!" Teman Hujan berdehem, dia terlihat akan menyampaikan pemikiran yang telah melalui proses kilat di kepala kuningnya. "Ya! Tidak aneh juga, kan? Aku pikir kau itu dari luar kota, lho. Sekali lagi aku jadi sok tahu begini. Maaf, ya ... perasaan dari dulu tabiat sok tahuku ini memang tidak pernah berubah. Hehe."

Tawa canggung, dipadu dengan kedipan mata gagal paham yang terlihat lebih bodoh dari pelawak yang gagal melucu di panggung ... what a perfect moment, pikir Hinata. Ingin ia menggaruk kepala, atau kalau perlu menutupi wajahnya dengan payung yang ia bawa, namun ia masih harus mengendalikan diri di depan Teman Hujan. Hey! Itu tidak lucu.

"A-aku juga kepikiran hal yang sama, kok," kemudian ucap Hinata ragu.

"Jadi bukan hanya aku yang punya pikiran sepeti itu, ya? Hahahaha, leganya."

Hinata mendengar suara jangkrik di seberang nun jauh di sana. Sungguh sempurna momen yang tercipta. Hinata jadi tak tahu apa lagi yang harus ia ucapkan. Ya kau tahu, menyampaikan hal yang ada dalam benaknya melalui lisan sudah seperti dirinya harus mengurai gulungan benang kusut di ruang gelap minim cahaya—sebenarnya dia tidak pernah melakukan itu, sih.

Hinata hanya terdiam, menunggu Teman Hujan menyampaikan kata yang tampaknya cukup sulit untuk dikeluarkan.

"Anu ...," ucap Teman Hujan.

"Ya?"

"Ya ... itu. Padahal kita sudah kenal bertahun-tahun, tapi kita masih seperti orang asing saja. Kita ... kita bahkan tidak pernah menyebutkan nama satu sama lain. Yah ... aku masih tidak tahu harus memanggilmu apa selama ini," ucap Teman Hujan serius.

"Soal itu ... kau bisa memanggilku ...," balas Hinata, tapi ... kepalanya tiba-tiba kosong. Dia termenung tiba-tiba. Ia baru saja merasa punya begitu banyak pertanyaan hingga bingung bagaimana menannnyakannya tadi, tapi sekarang ... pikirannya terasa kosong?

"Eh? Apa?" Teman Hujan tampak tak mengerti, tentu saja. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggoyangkan sedikit bahu Hinata agar tak seperti orang linglung.

"Anu ... apanya yang apa?" Hinata malah balik bertanya. Itu bukan bagian dari kemampuan sadarnya.

"Ya, tadi aku bertanya tentang kita yang tidak pernah menyebutkan ... menyebutkan ... eh? Menyebutkan apa, ya?" nah, yang satu ini juga pasti bukan bagian dari kesadaran Teman Hujan.

"Um, tempat tinggal?"

"Ya mungkin saja. Ya ... sampai mana obrolan kita?"

Semilir udara dingin berembus di antara keduanya. Seperti menghapus ingatan, jejak pertanyaan dalam kepala memudar hingga tak tersisa. Hinata mengedipkan mata berkali-kali. Mata beriris bulan itu menyiratkan dengan jelas bagaimana kosongnya benak layaknya angkasa hampa udara di luar sana. Dia hanya merasa cukup bodoh sekarang, bagaimana mungkin dia jadi sepikun sekarang.

"Uhum," Teman Hujan berdehem menyadarkan lamunan Hinata. "Udara makin dingin saja, ya."

"Um ... yah," jawab Hinata canggung.

"Kita masih punya banyak waktu sebelum upacara penyambutan dimulai. Kita bisa mengobrol dulu." Teman Hujan nyengir lebar.

Hinata menunduk kebingungan, lagi. Mungkin sekelebat pertanyaan serta teka-teki di benaknya sudah hilang, namun bukan itu yang membuatnya salah tingkah kali ini. Bukan lagi rasa aneh yang rumit untuk dijabarkan yang berasal dari kepala, namun kini terasa kuat di dalam dadanya. Ia bisa merasakannya sangat kuat.

Denyut jantung yang cepat melebihi biasa. Rasanya aneh, tapi cukup terasa menyenangkan hingga mampu membuatnya tersenyum tipis.

Ia beranikan sedikit mendongakkan wajah. Dan bertemu dengan sorot mata indah milik Teman Hujan. Semakin terpacu. Pada akhirnya membalikkan badan lagi.

Perlu ia ketahui, sesungguhnya punggung itu tidak memiliki wajah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Teman Hujan dengan wajah yang khawatir.

"Ya, be-begitulah."

"Sepertinya kau tidak dalam kondisi yang baik hari ini. Kau sehat? Wajahmu merah, lho. Aku tidak yakin orang sehat bisa kepanasan di cuaca sedingin ini, sepagi ini."

"Aku baik-baik saja, kok. Aku hanya ... ya aku hanya lupa memasukkan wortel ke dalam supku tadi pagi. Ya itu! Sudah pernah kuceritakan aku alergi wortel, kan?" tapi itu bohong, lanjut Hinata dalam hati.

"Eh ...? benarkah ...? aku kira yang namanya alergi itu hanya bisa bikin gatal."

"Umm ... mu-mungkin alergi jenis baru." Lanjutkan sajalah kebohongan ini, pikir Hinata.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau gugup di hari pertama ini?" tanya Teman Hujan memulai topik baru. Cukup efektif menarik keberanian Hinata menghadapnya lagi.

"T-tidak." Aku lebih gugup lagi berhadapan denganmu, lanjut Hinata dalam hati.

"Haha, aku juga. Sudah lama rasanya aku tak merasa gugup selain hari ini." Teman Hujan menggaruk kepala kuningnya canggung. Harusnya Hinata yang menggaruk kepalanya sekarang, karena bingung.

"Maksdunya?"

"Aku lebih gugup bertemu denganmu lagi daripada bertemu orang-orang baru di sekolah," jawab Teman Hujan kemudian nyengir kuda.

Aduh! Apa kata-kata itu terlapisi mantra hingga membuat Hinata kehilangan kata-kata?

Mereka akhirnya saling membuang muka. Alangkah indahnya andaikan danau di sana mempunyai deburan ombak sehingga mengisi kekosongan suara ini. Paling tidak suara ombak itu bisa meredam suara degup jantung Hinata yang tidak stabil. Mungkinkah sakitnya kambuh?

"Kau semakin cantik saja, ya," gumam Teman Hujan memecah keheningan.

Sebentar, Hinata tak salah dengar, kan? Kalau pun benar, suara tadi lolos dari orang di sampingnya ini, kan? Tidak ada orang lain lagi di sini. Jadi tak apa bila menganggapnya itu sebuah pujian dari Teman Hujan, kan?

"Eh?"

Sungguh Hinata mengutuk mulutnya sendiri karena hanya bisa mengucapkan itu. Ia juga mengutuk kelopak matanya karena tak mau berkedip. Ia juga mengutuk jantungnya yang berdegup terlalu kencang karena mendapat seutas senyum dari Teman Hujannya itu. Ia ingin mengutuk sgala ras Shinigami agar tak mencabut nyawanya saat ini juga.

"Hehe."

Apa artinya cengiran itu? Tak bisakah Teman Hujan melihat Hinata yang sedang syok karena perkatannya? Ya, sepertinya dia melihatnya. Akhirnya jadi kikuk sendiri.

Kemudian ada sesuatu yang berdering, di balik saku celana Teman Hujan.

Mengabaikan Hinata yang masih tak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana, Teman Hujan merogoh sakunya dan melihat nama yang terpampang di layar ponselnya. Siapa? Ketahuan oleh Teman Hujan memasang wajah penasaran, Hinata semakin mati kutu. Dia bersumpah tubuhnya kaku seperti terkena stroke saat ini.

"Eh, aku angkat ini dulu, ya? aku ke sini lagi," kata Teman Hujan.

"E-um ... i-iya. Kalau gitu aku tunggu di gubuk sana," jawab Hinata gelagapan sambil menunjuk gubugk yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Iya. Nanti kita berangkat bersama, oke?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk, lalu cepat-cepat ia berlari kecil menuju gubuk itu. Sesampainya, saat itu juga ia baru bisa bernapas bebas. Tenggorokannya serasa tercekat sedari tadi. Dadanya terasa sesak dan perutnya pun terasa mulas. Seperti Shinigami sedang mengintipnya dari jauh.

"Kenapa aku ini, sih?"

Hanya dengan kalimat "Kau semakin cantik saja, ya" masa bisa membuatnya sekacau ini. Untung saja Teman Hujan membawa ponsel yang menyelamatkannya. Kalau tidak, dia bisa ling-lung sampai hilang kewarasan tadi. Serius.

Ngomong-ngomong soal ponsel, dia berpikir, apa sebaiknya mereka saling bertukar nomor, ya? Ah, itu pasti bagus. Kenapa tak terpikirkan sejak dulu? Yasudahlah, bahkan bertanya alamat saja tak pernah. Tak pernah terpikirkan.

Namun tiba-tiba ia mengurungkan niatnya. Apa dia pantas bertukar nomor ponsel dan berhubungan lewat itu setiap hari? Mereka bahkan hanya bertemu setiap setahun. Ada yang lebih pantas darinya, seperti seseorang yang menelepon tadi.

Sepertinya orang penting. Pacar?

Mungkinkah Hinata cemburu?

Ia menggeleng. Tak apa kalau dia punya pacar, kan? Dia bahkan selama ini hanya menyebutnya "Teman" Hujan. Dan memang mereka hanya menjalin pertemanan aneh setahun sekali. Seperti ... tak ada yang spesial ... di antara mereka?

Kenapa dadanya terasa semakin sesak?

Apa segala reaksi yang ditimbulkan oleh Teman Hujan adalah sebuah cinta?

Ia menggeleng lagi. Mencoba menolak perasaannya sendiri. Ah, siapa yang ingin ia bohongi. Ia tak pernah merasakan perasaan serumit ini. Ia harus meluruskannya segera.

Saat merasa ia perlu memastikan perasaannya sekali lagi, ia mendapati Teman Hujan tak lagi ada tempat terakhirnya berdiri. Ia mengedarkan pandangan, tetap tak ada di sepanjang tepi danau. Hanya ada payung yang masih terbuka terbengkalai di sana. Tak seharusnya Teman Hujan meninggalkan payung itu begitu saja.

Lalu Hinata putuskan untuk menunggu. Sedikit lebih lama. Ia masih percaya perkataan Teman Hujan tadi mengajaknya berangkat bersama. Harusnya seperti janji-janji untuk bertemu lagi di tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Namun ternyata, sampai berpuluh-puluh menit Hinata menunggu, tak ada kedatangan yang menjemputnya di sini.

Kemana Teman Hujannya?

Meninggalkannya begitu saja?

Setidaknya bisa memberi tahu, kan?

Menyebalkan.

Hinata pikir ia terlalu banyak berharap dari pertemuan mereka yang terlalu sedikit ini.

 **Bersambung ...**

Yo~ senang bertemu kembali. Sungguh biadab saya mencampakkan fict ini lebih dari setahun XD sorrymasen XD

Dulunya ngomong semoga update kilat, nggak jadi karena jari lelet. Yaelah, jari lelet ngetik ginian sampe setahun, sehari satu huruf, gitu? XD sorrymasen

Ya lagian siapa juga yang masih ingat cerita ini XD

Salam, terima kasihan, see yaaa~


End file.
